


Brownies

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [52]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Steve isn't used to worrying about money.





	Brownies

Billy kept saying they had to budget. He’d lectured Steve about it through a good portion of the drive to California. Steve just watched him, a wry smile on his face.  


Steve wasn’t used to worrying about money. He did take it seriously but still…he thought Billy was kinda cute about it.

“They know about you and they’re not gonna cut me off,” Steve had reminded him.

His parents had actually given them some money to start off with, but they wanted to see him “stand on his own two feet” too. Or rather his four feet if Billy’s feet were part of the equation.

His mother was pretending he and Billy were just friends and roommates.

Fine, whatever she needed to tell herself. As long as he got his trust fund when he turned 21.

“I know how you are, Steve,” Billy said now, plopping on their threadbare secondhand couch after yet another rant. “You don’t know how to be careful with money. You’ll spend what they gave us too quick. We got it make it last in case we don’t find jobs and-”

“I knoooow,” Steve whined. “Can we talk about _anything_ else?”

Billy pursed his lips. “Fine. What?”

A thought occurred to Steve, coming from somewhere near his childhood and he hopped to his feet. “Let’s make brownies!”

“Brownies?”

“Don’t tell me it’s an ‘unnecessary expense’,” Steve said, impersonating Billy’s lecturing voice badly. “We’ve been here a week and all you let us eat is peanut butter sandwiches and that Top Ramen junk.”

“As soon as we get jobs-”

“I know!” Steve said, and spun around now to face Billy who stood now, looking annoyed, possibly at himself. Steve clapped his hands to Billy’s cheeks and pushed them together, giggling at the face Billy made, his eyebrow raised. “Brownie mix, eggs, I think oil and… Oh, my mom gave me some pans so I got a pan!”

“Mmkay,” Billy mumbled, his face still smushed together between Steve’s palms.

Steve grinned and kissed Billy’s smushed lips. “I’m gonna go to the store down the block! Be right back!” He kissed Billy again and patted his cheeks and grabbed his jacket.

At the door he heard Billy say, “Steve!” He spun around, readying himself for some tut-tutting about how much he should spend but Billy stuck out his bottom lip.

“Get some ice cream?” Billy said.

Steve beamed. “Anything for you, baby.” He tossed him a wink on his way out the door.

“Why do these taste so good?” Billy said a couple hours later, his mouth half full of brownie and vanilla ice cream. “You didn’t buy anything pricey?”

They were snuggled together under a blanket on their couch. _Miami Vice_ was on.

“I bought the cheapest mix they had!” Steve said. Billy reached up to wipe a dollop of ice cream from Steve’s cheek. “They taste so good because I made them.”

“I’ll try not to yell about cash so much,” Billy said, scraping the last of the brownie from his bowl and eying the half a pan of brownie left on their record crate coffee table. “To tell you the truth, I’m not even really worried. Even if you did get cut-off. I know we’d be fine.” He shrugged, smiling over at Steve.

“Yeah?” Steve said, taken aback. “How do you know that?”

Billy had a cup of coffee to go with his brownie and ice cream and now he took a sip and looked into the mug as if he couldn’t quite meet Steve’s eyes. “I got you.”

Steve’s eyes got big and Billy shook his head even as he smiled and set down his mug. “Don’t get all…”

“You’re such a teddy bear!”

“I am not.”

“You’re such a sweet little-”

“Shut up!” Billy said, laughing as Steve tackled him into the couch, attacking him with kisses. “It’s your fault!”

“I love you, little teddy bear!”

“I hate you, Steve.”

“I know!”


End file.
